


esti ultimul soare dintr-o zi de toamna

by Noximilien



Category: Ion - Fandom, Ion Liviu Rebreanu
Genre: F/F, also ana are si copilul, ana este aproape ca in carte, ana trece prin multe, dar florica si SUFLETUL EI mare sunt acolo sa o ajute, dar si ana o sa fie curajoasa candva, este frumos, este gay, florica e un badass, florica este Top si se stie, george e bun la suflet in chestia asta, ion e in continuare un nesimtit, ne place, o sa vedeti voi, pe la sfarsit asa, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien
Summary: In acest univers alternativ, Ion nu a avut de fapt o sansa cu Florica vreodata. Aceasta a pus ochii pe Ana la o hora din sat, si de atunci iubirea pentru ea a continuat sa creasca si sa se manifeste in cele mai frumoase moduri. Ana, indragostita inca pana peste cap de Ion, va duce o lupta interioara intre glasul inimii si glasul mintii, lupta ce se va termina intr-un mod neprevazut.Cititi acest fanfic extrem de gay si extrem de frumos cu Florica si Ana, Floriana, si lasati-va inima sa se umple de bucurie; poate si invatati ceva pentru bac din asta, dar va rog nu scrieti ca Florica are pieptul mare pe foaia de examen (desi il are. e canon. am recitit asta).
Relationships: Ana x Ion, Ana x fericire, Ana x trauma, Floriana, Florica x Ana, George x fericire, Iona - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Hora Din Sat Si Picioarele Jucause Ale Floricai

Ulita era plina de lume; Florica era sigura ca oamenii din comunele din zona au venit pentru a-i vedea pe tineri cum danseaza, cum se bucura de viata si cat de frumosi sunt cu toti cand traiesc din plin.

Totusi, toti oamenii astia se holbau la ea. Toti se uitau ba la pieptul ei, ba la parul ei, ba la picioarele ei, cu dispret sau cu pasiune, si ea ura chestia asta.

Pana si barbatii ce se invarteau in mijlocul tuturor cu fete tinere ii aruncau priviri oachese. Florica isi dadu seama ca isi tinea mainile impreunante la piept asa ca si le desprinse si incepu sa isi miste degetele pentru a le dezmorti. Avea bataturi noi de la munca pe camp.

Cu coltul ochiului vazu alt barbat cu pieptul umflat ce venea spre ea, si se invarti pe loc pentru a pleca in directia opusa. Nu voia sa se confrunte cu altul.

-Hei, mandruto! tipa el spre ea, iar Florica incepu sa mearga mai repede. Pamantul umed ii zgaria talpile.

Pamantul pe care nu l-a avut niciodata. Scutura din cap si continua sa mearga inainte,dar simtea privirea lui in spatele sau. Probabil era cineva din alt sat; nu il cunostea dupa chip, iar vocea ii era straina.

Se uita peste tot dupa o cale de scapare; dar nu era nici una. Oamenii erau peste tot, barbati uitandu-se de pe margini la fete, considerandu-le, si fete cu buzele supte, aruncand priviri fugare spre barbati.

Iar atunci o vazu. Calea ei de scapare.

Statea chiar acolo, intre toti acei oameni, haine albe ca florile din mainile sale, par negru, ca ochii ei. Nu era la fel de frumoasa ca Florica, cu buzele ei pline si ochii de culoarea albastrelelor, dar ceva din cat de pierduta arata o facu pe Florica sa isi dea seama ca ea era persoana de care avea nevoie.

-Ana! a strigat ea, si a apucat-o de brat. Hai cu mine in hora!

Iar inainte ca biata Ana sa apuce sa protesteze, Florica o tragea deja in cercul de zeci de oameni ce se invarteau, luandu-i florile si prinzandu-si-le in brau.

-N-nu... ce faci... Florico! Se holbeaza lumea, lasa-ma sa plec!

Florica se uita in jur si; da, lumea se oprise din dansat, si toti se uitau la ele, in timp ce Ana era invartita in bratele puternice ale Floricai. De cateva ori bruneta incerca sa se desprinda, dar fu trasa inapoi.

-Da' ci va uitati asa, n-ati mai vazut doi oameni la hora? Hai, faceti pasi si joc de glezne.

Cu asta, Florica incepu sa o invarta pe fata si mai puternic, ce tipa ametita. Lautarii cantau din ce in ce mai amuzati de tot ce se petrece iar, treptat, celelalte perechi au reinceput sa danseze.

Spre fericirea Floricai, barbatul plecase, si ofta multumita. Se uita spre Ana, ce era cu un cap mai scunda ca ea, si avea fata rosie si ochii in lacrimi.

Inima i se stranse brusc si aproape ii dadu drumul din brate, dar se abtinu pana la marginea multimii cand isi desprinse incet mainile din nu jurul ei.

-Esti bine, Anuto? Pari rosie, te-a batut soarele-n cap?

-Florico... satul ne-a vazut cum dansam.

Spre suprinderea Anei, Florica rase cu pofta, lasandu-si pe spate cositele blonde.

-Hai mai, nu glumesti? Esti tu sigura?

De data asta, Ana se uita cu furie la ea, iar Florica nu se putu abtine sa nu rada din nou. Era de parca se uita la un bebelus suparat.

-Si o sa vorbeasca toti... pana maine afla tot satul...

-Pai normal. Asa e gura lumii; dar de asemenea nu e niciodata satula- nu iti face griji; intr-o saptamana o sa fie totul uitat.

-Dar pana atunci, eu ce ma fac? Ion voia sa ma invite la dans, il vedeam eu cum se uita la mine, peste capul fetei aleia...

-Ion? Al Glanetasului?

Fara sa vrea, Florica isi intoarse capul spre hora; si sigur, acolo era, chipul negru de furie, mergand spre gradina cu o fata la brat.

Faptul ca Ion avea expresia aia din cauza lor o facea pe Florica sa vrea sa zambeasca, dar modul in care Ana se uita incruntata, muscandu-si o buza, dupa el, o trezi la realitate. Florica o plesni peste mana.

-Au! Pentru ce a fost asta? intreba Ana si incepu sa se frece in zona ce se inrosea rapid.

-Ion al Glanetasului e rau. Tot ce vrea e pamant si lumea la picioarele lui. Nici sa nu te gandesti la el in felul ala.

-Da' ce problema ai tu cu mine?

Florica clipi de cateva ori si isi puse bratele in solduri. Adevarul e ca nici ea nu stia ce vrea; ea si Ana nici nu erau propiu-zis prietene, si in mod clar nu ar fi trebuit sa ii pese ca Ion vrea sa stea cu Ana in loc sa se tina dupa fusta ei ca un caine vagabond cum facea pana acum.

Dar totusi... ochii Anei straluceau acum, atata furie si pasiune in ei, si parea gata sa il protejeze pe Ion cu tot ce avea ea mai de pret. Fara sa vrea, isi imagina ca Ana ar fi facut asta pentru ea, si stransoarea mainilor ei pe solduri se mari.

-Niciuna, Anuto, dar nu vreau sa te vad facuta una cu pamantul de un prost ca ala.

Umflandu-si obrajii, Ana isi impreuna mainile la piept. Ochii Floricai se uitara fugar spre pietpul Anei, dar apoi fix inapoi in ochii ei.

Roseata ii venea in obraji mai repede ca constientizarea a ce a facut in minte.

-Nu te mai ingrijora tu pentru mine, ca nu putem toti sa fim la fel de frumosi si cautati ca tine.

Incruntandu-se, Florica o privi pe sub sprancene. -Ce zici tu acolo?

Ana facu un gest de neimportanta cu mana, fara sa si-o desprinda de la piept. Florica inghiti in sec si se uita in spate. Fara doar si poate, mai mult de trei barbati, cu mustata si parul dat pe spate, se uitau la Florica fara rusine, mancand-o din priviri.

Se intoarse cu privirea la Ana, ce se uita la cei trei cu dorinta sa fie la fel de apreciata mai evidenta ca roseata din obrajii Floricai. Oftand, Florica apuca o violeta de la braul ei si i-o puse la ureche Anei inainte sa se dea cu un pas inapoi pentru a o privi o ultima data.

-Asta e promisiunea pentru un nou dans, a zis Florica, abia peste o soapta, si s-a departat prin multime, ignorandu-i cu vehementa pe toti cei strigau dupa ea.

Dupa ce e ajuns acasa si s-a schimbat, s-a dus la camp ca sa munceasca. Nu si-a dat seama decat dupa o jumatate de ora, cu soarele ce ii batea in ceafa si palmele pline de bataturi, ca tot timpul asta se uita spre campurile tatalui Anei.


	2. Casa Anei si Suba Incalzita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avem un mic time skip, si capitolul asta e jumate din perspectiva floricai ce se decide sa vorbeasca cu ana, iar ana se decide in cealalta jumatate sa ii vorbeasca inapoi! foarte socant si foarte frumos sper sa va placa.

Doua saptamani trecura, si Florica nu putea sa-si scoata din minte soldurile Anei intre mainile sale, cum ii intepau palmele dar putea sa o tina bine simultan. Nu mai patise sa danseze cu un fecior si sa simta ca pana si inima ii joaca in piept, dar acum Ana o facea sa traiasca asta, si nu ii placea ca ii placea prea mult.

La primele strigate matinale ale cocosilor, Florica isi lua o sacosa cu d-ale gurii si merse ea ce merse pana ajunse pe camp, unde se pusese pe treaba. Femei si barbati veneau din ce in ce mai multi pe vreme ce soarele urca pe cer, dar Ana nu era nicaieri, ca de obicei.

Una dintre babele satului, ce lucra langa Florica, se uita spre pamanturile lui Vasile si ofta, apropiindu-se de Florica.

-Auzi, Florico, stiai ca Ion ii da tarcoale Anei lui Vasile in fiecare seara? Acuma, ma gandeam sa iti zic ca va vazusem cum ati dansat si credeam ca sunteti prietene. Satul vrea sa stie daca Ion o sa o ia pe Ana sau nu, tu ai vorbit cu ea?

Florica se uita in spatele ei la unde Ion lucra aproape cea mai mica bucata de pamant, dupa a ei, pana la sange. Muschii i se vedeau prin spatele transpirat, rotindu-se de parca framantai coca. Plesnind din buze, Florica ridica din umeri si se intoarse la vecina ei de camp.

-Ce sa ii fac acuma si ei, ca e proasta si nici Dumnezeu sa o ajute nu mai poate.

-Ei, Florico, dar ce vorbesti asa? Nu e Ana prietena ta-

-Ba da maica, dar Ion nu-i, si stiu ca el nu o vede pe Ana cand se uita la ea, ci vede doar pamantul in care o sa ajunga s-o ingroape dac-o ia de nevasta.

Se puse pe treaba din nou, in capatul opus al pamantului ei (ce era asa mic, ca inca o putea vedea pe babuta cu coltul ochiului), ignorand orice intrebari ar fi urmat sa vina. Nu voia sa vorbeasca despre Ana, in mod sigur despre cu cine isi petrecea Ana noptile. Stia ca nu ar fi trebuit sa ii pese dar...

Soarele stralucea peste campuri cu o intensitate orbitoare. Oamenii se stransesera in grupuri si mancau impreuna ce isi adusesera pentru pranz, vorbind tare si scuipand cu dumicati de mancare. Sculele de agricultura erau aruncate pe pamantul crapat, si Florica s-a uitat fix in soare-

...ii pasa atat de tare.

***

In acea noapte, Florica se zvarcolea in pat de parca avea bazdaci. Nu isi putea gasi odihna in acest pat de lemn, ridicat la un sfert de metru deasupra podelei. Aerul noptii intra pe fereastra deschisa si o chema afara, afara, pana in celelalt capat al satului.

Se intamplase asa aproape in fiecare seara de cand sarbatoarea din acea duminica, dar Florica nu i-a dat niciodata ascultare vocii ce o indemna spre casa fetei slabanoage cu parul negru. Nu putea sa ii dea, era mai puternica de atat, si avea atat de multe lucruri in gospodarie de facut maine, chiar trebuia sa se culce-

S-a ridicat si a plecat in noapte cu picioarele goale. Satul era stins, ca o lumanare suflata dupa o slujba la Biserica, si nicio tipenie de om nu ii colinda strazile prafuite. Unii caini latrau la ea, si ea se uita in directia lor o secunda, respirand usor, iar ei taceau. Pana si cainii erau fermecati de ea.

Avea talpile profund batatorite de la mersul pe jos desculta, dar cand a ajuns la Ana acasa erau doar putin dureroase. Trebuia sa dea coltul pentru a ajunge la ograda ei, dar ramase in loc cand vazu o figura iesind din casa. Locuinta nu era luminata, dar Florica o recunoscu pe Ana oricum, cum se uita in intuneric, cautand. Ofta, cu ochii mari si tristi de dorinta, si parea ca vrea sa se intoarca acasa, cand Florica iesi din intuneric.

-Anuto! striga ea, si apoi alerga pana la gard. Ana, Ana, Ana!

-Florica? Ce faci aici, ii miezul noptii!

Nu avea un raspuns bun, asa ca nu a dat niciunul. Ana venea totusi inspre ea, cu mainile in solduri, si camasa i se intindea pe corpul ei slab si alb, sprinten ca un izvor de munte. Nici cea mai bogata zestre nu ar fi putut sa o orbeasca pe Florica din a nu vedea frumusetea plapanda a fetei din fata ei.

-Asteptai pe cineva? intreba Florica si se sprijini cu bratele de gard, iar inima-i era in gat.

Stia ce o sa raspunda, dar cand numele lui Ion iesi de pe buzele Anei, Florica realiza cu un tremur ca durerea si dorinta pe care le vazuse in privirea fetei cu parul negru erau aceleasi pe care le simtea si ea cand se gandea fara sa vrea la cum ii jucau picioarele Anei la hora aceea. Florica dori brusc sa o stranga la piept si sa o traga de coditele ei impletite pana il uita pe Ion si o vedea doar pe ea, sa vada si ea cum se simte.

-Il astepti des?

Ana a inchis ochii o secunda, si Florica a imitat-o fara sa isi dea seama.

-In fiecare seara, si nu vine mai niciodata. Vine George, si incearca sa il cucereasca pe tata, dar pe mine n-o sa poata, caci il iubesc pe Ion.

Florica se departa de gard, cu inima cat un purice. Isi stranse bratele la piept si o privi pe Ana, asa mica si moale cum era, cu ochii ei arzand de lacrimi cand ii zicea numele feciorului Glanetasului. Blonda se uita in jos, caci nu mai putea sa o priveasca o secunda in plus.

Nici nu stia la ce se gandise, si acum nu mai conta. Isi aminti de Ion, de mustata lui si de cum i se simtea parul scurt printre degetele ei, de cum el ii promisese ca o ia de nevasta, dar apoi se razgandise cand isi dadu seama ca nu are mai mult decat un porc ca zestre. Isi aminti de privirea lui apriga, cu ochi de foc, in timp ce o strangea noaptea de sani si ii soptea numele. Isi aminti de cum nu i-a placut niciodata ce ii facea, nu cu adevarat, si trebuia sa se gandeasca ca era cu Laura sau Ghighi Herdelea in acele momente. Apoi, se gandea ca e cu Ana cand Ion o saruta, si isi infigea mainile in umerii lui Ion de parca ar fi vrut sa ii franga, cautand niste oase moale si plapande de care sa se tina, gasind in schimb brate lucrate si de soare bronzate.

Clipi, si lua din intuneric curajul sa o priveasca pe Ana in ochi din nou. Putea sa vada in expresia ei deschisa si plina de speranta aceeasi expresie pa care o avea si ea mereu cand se gandea la Ana, si vru sa ofteze. Daca se mai tinea dupa Ion, urma sa fie distrusa ca o capita de fan in timpul unei furtuni.

Ii lua o mana in ale ei si o stranse cu putere, de parca isi punea radacinile in ea. Ana vru sa isi traga mana pentru o jumatate de secunda, dar Florica trase cu mai multa putere de palma ei calda.

-Ai grija de tine, Anuto. Ne vedem maine.

Astfel, Florica pleca, si Ana ramase singura, imbujorata si confuza, in noaptea brusc calda.

***

Trecu aproape o luna, si acum Ana isi punea suba si pregatea o cana de vin fiert aburinda pentru Florica in fiecare seara, dupa ce pleca George. In noaptea aceea isi culca tatal, avand grija ca el sa stea intr-o pozitie din care poate sa respire fara sa se inece, si se imbraca in camasa de noapte si in haina ei grea, si iesi sa o astepte.

Primele seri cu Florica se terminasera repede, fara vreun fel de conversatie: Ana nu se culca, dar se uita pe fereastra pentru a o vedea pe blonda, cum statea si o striga soptit in intuneric; o privea minut dupa minut, pana pleca. In a treia seara, vazu ca Florica tremura de frig, si se impiedica de propriile picioare incercand sa ajunga la haina tatalui ei, iesind imediat dupa sa i-o dea. Ana incepu sa o certe ca era tarziu si nu trebuia sa vina, dar vazu buzele supte si crapate de frig ale Floricai si ofta, sprijinindu-se in schimb cu bratele de gard si spunandu-i fete despre cum George Bulbuc le aduce vin cu carul, cum mereu vorbeste cu tatal ei despre campuri si pamanturi, despre cum ii culege flori uscate chiar din gradina din spatele casei ei, de parca nu ar observa, sperand sa o impresioneze.

Rasul Floricai de atunci o facu pe Ana sa se uite intr-o parte, pentru ca Florica sa nu vada cum zambeste. La o saptamana dupa aceea, Ana iesi din casa cu o cana din vinul adus de George, fiert pe cuptor. La cateva zile dupa aceea, isi puse suba pe ea imediat ce pleca George pentru a o incalzi pentru Florica.

-Dar de ce nu te imbraci mai bine inainte sa vii pe aci? intreba Ana intr-una dintre acele seri.

-N-am cu ce. Toate hainele mele groase-s asternuturi pentru muma-mea.

Inima Anei se franse un pic atunci, si isi facu un juramant sa aiba grija ca Floricai sa nu ii mai fie frig daca putea rezolva asta.

Astfel, cand o figura intunecata pasi spre propietatea Anei, aceasta iesi imediat, cu cana aburinda in maini. Dar Florica era ascunsa in umbre, si Ana nu o putea vedea. Avansa cativa pasi, si cu glasul ragusit, striga:

-Florico?

-O fi intuneric, da' nici chiar asa, mai Anuto.

Ion iesi din umbre si veni inspre ea, sprijinindu-se de gard. Ana tresari asa puternic, incat putin din vin ii cazu peste buza canei si ii pata geaca tatalui sau.

Baiatul ridica o spranceana.

-Te-ai apucat de baut de cand nu ne-am mai vazut, Ano?

O spusese cu atata dulceata in glas ca Ana lasa cana din mana pe jos, langa ea, si isi arunca bratele in jurul lui.

-Ion! Ion, pe unde ai umblat de n-ai mai venit pe aici? Te-am asteptat mai toata toamna...

Asta obisnuia sa fie adevarat cu o luna in urma, insa acum nu mai era chiar asa. Se trezea asteptand-o pe Florica, si putea sa vada in ochii negri ai lui Ion ca voia sa o intrebe legat de exact acelasi lucru. In schimb, a intins o mana si i-a strans parul uscat, usor.

-M-ai asteptat asa de mult si nu imi dai ceva cald sa beau? intreba Ion, si Ana il impinse de pe ea intr-un moment, apucand cana de langa piciorul sau si intinzandu-i-o in nas.

Cu un ras usor, ce facu inima Anei sa bata mai tare, Ion lua cana si bau lung din ea, dandui-o inapoi, goala, dupa doar o gura. De obicei Florica sorbea tacticos din ea, si o intreba dupa fiecare doua guri daca vrea si Ana, desi stia ca nu bea.

Ion se sterse la gura cu podul palmei, si Ana se uita intr-o parte pentru a nu se holba la buzele lui. Apoi, si-a amintit cat de mult il iubise, il iubeste, pe Ion, si cum venise in noapte la ea acasa, deci probabil ca si el o iubeste. Ii apasa cu o mana pe piept si isi musca buzele privindu-l in ochi, pana ce el o trase inspre el si isi lipi buzele de ale ei, facand-o sa suspine.

Fata isi tinu ochii deschisi tot timpul, si isi spusese ca era pentru ca ii fusese dor si voia sa il vada asa cum se cuvine, dar atunci cand o vazu pe Florica cum venea spre ea in coltul ochiului, stiu ca nu asta fusese adevaratul motiv. Rupse sarutul, inconjurandu-i gatul lui Ion cu bratele ei subtiri, apoi isi puse capul pe umarul lui, uitandu-se la Florica si cum se indeparta printre umbre si devenea una cu misterul noptii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am scris fanficul asta pentru inktober, si a fost ziua 21 care avea ca prompt treasure, tradus de mine in zestre. de-abia daca am mentionat vreo zestre pe acolo dar ADEVARATA COMOARA ERA ANA PE CARE AM GASIT-O PE DRUM si inocenta floricai, lasata pe tarana aia pe care au dansat capitolul trecut.


	3. Mult timp a trecut si Ana inca sufera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana e impreuna cu Ion, Florica e brusc inamica Anei, si Ana incepe sa aiba ganduri negative ce o vor face sa se schimbe iremediabil... care va fi finalul acestei povesti epice de dragoste homosexuala la sat?

Iarna era in toi. Din multe case iesea fum si copiii tipau pe strazi, tragand sanii rapide dupa ei, iar rasetele si fosnetul subelor facea ca satul sa fie parca imbracat in bucuria sarbatorilor.

Era o casa, totusi, ce nu se bucura de aceste sarbatori: nu se mai bucurase de ani de zile, de cand barbatul casei cumpara pantofi scumpi, sosete groase si cozonaci pufosi si i le dadea copilului cu un zambet. Apoi, copilul se facuse frumos, si sarbatorile nu erau mai mult decat un simplu prilej ca barbatul sa bea, iar copilul sa se ascunda de mania tatalui sau la betie.

Anul asta era diferit, totusi, pentru ca Ana avea un secret. Un secret imens, pe care nu i-l putea spune nimanui... dar trebuia. In acea seara se dusese in sat sa ia lapte de la una dintre babele din sat, si pe drum spre casa ocoli pentru a merge pe langa locuinta lui Ion. Feciorul o vizitase in fiecare seara din acea luna de toamna, insa acum ea era cea care trebuia sa mearga la el, caci daca nu ii zicea mai repede ce se intamplase, greutatea din pieptul ei ar fi distrus-o.

Si atunci o vazu pe Florica, iesind din curtea Glanetasului. Avea pe ea o haina roasa de vreme, si obrajii ii erau rosii. Fara sa vrea se gandi la cum era ea, asta-vara, transpiratia lipindu-i parul blond de tample, si avand obrajii rumeniti, arsi de soare. Inghiti in sec, si isi puse mana pe pantece.

Apoi realiza de unde a iesit Florica.

-Oo, Florico, ce faci tu la Ion acasa? intreba ea si nu lasa gelozia sa se strecoare in glasul ei, chiar nu o lasa, dar se intampla oricum.

Cea mai rea parte e ca nu stia daca e geloasa ca Florica s-a dus la Ion acasa; sau pe Ion, caci nu o mai vazuse pe Florica de luni de zile si acum ea era acasa la el. Si Florica era asa frumoasa, si ochii ii scanteiau de parca se uita la un foc in soba cand o privea... Ana se uita in jos, la pantecele ei ce crestea pe zi ce trece, rusinata.

-Mi-a dat Zenobia mie si maica-mii juma de picior de porc, din ce a ajutat Ion la profesorul Herdelea, si am venit sa iau pomana. Da' pe tine ce vant te-aduce p-aici?

-Pai, ce sa fac si eu, trebuie sa vorbesc cu Ion de niste treburi importante, dar n-ai tu grija. Du-te la muma-ta, ca probabil te asteapta.

Pentru un moment, Ana fu sigura ca Florica putea sa isi dea seama din glasul ei, si din cum nu o putea privi fix in ochi, ca avea nevoie de cineva alaturi de ea acum. Dar apoi Florica dadu din cap si o ocoli, iar geanta in care isi tinea carnea a impuns-o in burta, si Ana si-a pus mainile deasupra ei instinctiv.

Florica trebuie sa fi observat asta. Trebuie sa o fi vazut cum isi apara pantecele, de parca ar fi deja o mama. Cand Ana se intoarse pentru a se uita dupa ea, aceasta era un punct in distanta, imposibil de reperat printre restul scheletelor de copaci si zapada ce ii deschidea coama blonda a Floricai la culoare.

-Ce faci aici, muiere? auzi Ana si se intoarse cu un tresarit la Ion, si era asa frumos, musculos, si cu o suba maro de oaie, ca il lua apuca de piept si se ridica pe varfuri pentru a il saruta, desi el era inca in curtea lui, iar un gard ii despartea.

Ion o dadu de pe el cu un gest, si Ana scoase un sunet ce putea fi interpretat mai degraba ca ceva ce ar schelalai un caine ranit. Nu o deranjase modul in care a dat-o de pe el la fel de tare pe cat o lovise raceala cu care o privea, mai ales dupa ce vazuse focul ochilor Floricai cand se uita la ea.

-Ce ai, Ioane, de te porti cu mine ca cu o straina?

-Bai, Ano, dar nu te gandesti ca se uita doamna Herdelea la noi?

Ana nu se gandise la asta, dar ce voia sa ii spuna acum ar fi avut un impact asa de mare incat nu ar mai fi contat cine se uita la ei. Ii apuca mainile mari si i le stranse cat de tare putea cand incerca sa le traga inapoi, si se apleca peste gard pentru a-i sopti in fata.

-M-ai lasat grea, Ioane. Acum sunt in voia ta.

Iar flacara din ochii lui se aprinse de-abia acum. O trase pe Ana spre el cu atata forta ca o facu sa sara peste gard, si incepu sa o sarute pe fiecare colt al fetei sale. Ana il impungea in piept pentru a o lasa in pace, si incepu sa rada automat, iar Ion o lasa jos.

-Anuto, m-ai facut cel mai fericit om...

Spusese el atunci, insa la luni dupa aceea, cand Ana incepuse sa treaca prin greutatile sarcinii, Ion si uitase de existenta ei. Iarna era pe terminate, si Ana se gandea pe zi ce trece ca ar trebui pur si simplu sa isi ia zilele: se gandea la asta cand se imbraca cu haine lungi desi era cald, pentru a acoperi semnele bataii tatalui ei din fiecare zi si fiecare seara; se gandea la asta cand mergea pe camp pentru a le duce oamenilor de mancare, si toti susoteau fara scrupule pe la spatele si prin fata ei; se gandea la asta cand il vedea pe George cu Florica, caci acum petreceau mult timp impreuna, si in loc ca Florica sau George sa ii zica ceva, o priveau un moment si continuau sa vorbeasca.

Ana nu avea ochi la spate sa vada cum Florica inca se mai uita dupa ea chiar si atunci cand cobora dealul si intra inapoi in sat, si poate era mai bine ca nu avea, caci s-ar fi amagit degeaba. Nu mai avea niciun scop sa fie aici, sa care copilul unui barbat ce n-o iubeste destul cat sa se insoare cu ea, sa continue sa se treazasca doar ca sa fie batuta de parca ar fi fost un tuci de mamaliga de taica-su. Nu mai avea rost sa se uite dupa cea mai frumoasa fata din sat si sa regrete ca nu a putut sa ramana prietena cu ea, ca nu a chemat-o inapoi dupa ce Ion a venit sa o viziteze in acea noapte.

Intr-o seara de martie, dupa ce Vasile o batuse pana nu mai putu sa se ridice din pat de osteneala, Ana era sigura ca o sa moara. Tipase si tipase din nou pentru zeci de minute dar nimeni nu venise, si acum vanataile nu o lasau sa isi indrepte membrele, iar lacrimile ii sfaraiau pe fata brazdata de semne.

Cel mai rau era ca nu isi putea auzi copilul, si de asta plangea din ce in ce mai tare, dar toti satenii dormeau la ora asta. Incerca sa se ridice, dar ameteala o puse la pamant, si se dadu cu capul de cuptor in cadere; se lovi asa tare ca vedea triplu, suferea triplu, murea de trei ori mai repede. Daca ar fi avut glas, ar fi tipat, dar nu mai ramasese nimic, nimic... Poate ar trebui doar sa se dea cu capul de cuptor mai tare, si sa termine totul.

Incepu sa se tarasca cand isi dadu seama ca nu o sa poata sa se ridice in picioare, si iesi in noaptea friguroasa dupa ce scoase zavorul. Nu vedea mai mult decat batatura din fata ei, si pamantul ce ii zgaria mainile si picioarele erau pedeapsa pe care o merita daca avusese credinta in Ion...

Cineva isi drese glasul, si parca Ana ar fi vrut sa planga si mai tare, caci cineva o gasise. Cumva, chiar reusi sa planga mai puternic cand vazu ca persoana aplecata deasupra ei, cu basma si fusta de duminica, era Florica. Avea trei pungi mari cu ce parea a fi bani si de-ale gurii, si se puse pe pamant in fata Anei, imbratisand-o; lacrimile Floricai cadeau in parul Anei fara oprire. Florica isi puse incet o mana pe burta mare a Anei, si de parca trezit din somn, copilul o lovi incet pe Ana; fata zambi usurata, de parca Dumnezeu insusi ii batuse in burta. Copilul ei era bine.

-Imi pare asa rau Anuto.. imi pare asa rau ca m-ai asteptat atat de mult.. dar acum trebuie sa mergem. Acum, acum. Ia-ti haina, ceva de mancat, si mergem impreuna la drum. In Armadia ne asteapta George, si ne-a gasit o caleasca cu care sa mergem pana in Sibiu... am strans doua sute de coroane in ultimii zece ani, ca de atunci tot vreau sa plec, si daca ai si tu tot pe atat atunci mergem bine mersi pana in oras, de unde ne descurcam... doar te rog, ridica-te si hai cu mine.

Ana nu raspundea, ci se uita in gol, tinandu-si mainile pe burta, ascultand ritmul batailor inmii copilului ei. Copilului ei, cu Ion, Ion care nu o iubea nici cat pe un caine slab, dar devotat. Dar nu putea Ana sa il iubeasca cat pentru amandoi? Nu putea Ana sa ramana aici, caci satul stia ca Ion fusese cel ce o lasase grea, si acum trebuia doar sa o ia si urma sa fie fericita, nu-i asa? Nu putea Ana sa fie cea puternica?

-Nu pot sa fac asta, Florico. Doua sute de coroane sunt toti banii pe care ii avem pentru luna asta, si tata nu poate sa mai munceasca sa mai stranga-

-Sa vanda din pamant atunci. Oricum are destul cat sa se lafaie in el.

Bruneta dadu din cap, dar se trezi zambind. -Nu e asa usor, Florico. Si in plus, Ion o sa ma ia, ca e baiat bun si muncitor si nu o arata el prea des, dar ma iubeste.

Atunci Florica ii lua mana Anei de pe pantece si o ridica pentru a o studia la lumina lunii. Vanataile erau strigate dupa ajutor pe pielea ei palida, si Ana simti rusinea ca o baie in apa clocotita.

-Dar unde e Ion, Anuto? Unde e cand Vasile te bate de faci pe tine? Unde e cand zbieri din toti rarunchii dupa ajutor? Unde e cand eu vin la tine, si te rog sa scapam de aici? Am lucrat atata timp, pe terenurile tatalui tau, pe ale lui George Bulbuc, pe ale tuturor, ani de zile pentru coroanele pe care le am, pentru a scapa de blestemele din satul asta. Nu pot sa te las aici, pe tine sau pe viitorul tau copil, cand pot sa te scap asa usor. Vino cu mine. Trebuie, Ano, trebuie.

Cu un gest ce le-a facut pe amandoua sa tresara de surprindere, Ana ii inconjura gatul Floricai cu bratele ei subtiri, si o imbratisa. Se lipi de ea, desi burta nu o lasa sa o faca prea bine, si incepu sa ii planga in umar, fiecare lacrima fiind o frica si o suferinta nespusa.

Fata ii dadea o cale de scapare, dar ce ar fi facut dupa aia? Ar fi ramas fara bani, si Ana nu putea sa lucreze in multe locuri cand e asa de grea. Incepu sa planga si mai tare, pentru ca Florica era aici, si ii cerea asta, dupa ce luni de zile a ignorat-o cu vehementa...

Florica ii puse o mana in par si incepu sa il mangaie incet, iar buzele ce erau in crestetul capului ei si ii plasau saruturi mici in scalpul uscat, si Ana se gandi ca poate asa s-ar fi purtat o sora, o mama cu ea, dar Florica nu era niciuna dintre astea. Ana isi ridica privirea, iar cand Florica isi linse buzele crapate, Ana o saruta.

Se simtea de parca pamantul nu existase niciodata, si nici Ana nu o facea, dar Florica da. Florica era o stea proprie intr-o lume de intuneric, ce cobora pe pamant si ii infasura in imbratisari lungi si fierbinti pe cei ce aveau nevoie. Fata o trata cu atata grija, atingandu-i cu degete ca fluturi obrajii, de parca Ana nu fusese deja rupta in bucati si lipita gresit din nou si din nou si din nou. Ana se putea pierde in ochii ei albastrii ca cerul de vara si in umerii ei puternici, si era sigura ca daca ii va accepta oferta, asta va pati.

Se departa, pentru ca mintea ii vajaia, pentru ca era mica si infricosata, si nu voia ca intunecimea ei sa se reverse in Florica, o ultima raza de speranta ce ii penetrase negura mintii. Uitandu-se la ea, regreta totul: ca o stansese cu bratele, ca o sarutase, ca ii placuse, ca nu luptase pentru ea atunci cand trebuia, ca nu il refuzase pe Ion...

Iar apoi Florica ii prinse fata in maini si o saruta din nou, iar constelatia de frici ce i se ridica in suflet Anei cazu cu un bufnet, caci acum se sarutau inca o data si era puternic si o facea pe Ana sa simta ca este mai mult decat un biet caine demn de mila si lovituri; o facea sa se simta de parca e o femeie, frumoasa si puternica. O facea sa se simta iubita, ceea ce era aproape prea mult pentru ea, pentru ca acceptase cu ani in urma ca nu se putea ca ei sa i se intample asta...

Ana se departa din nou cand vazu ceva in coltul ochiului, si isi puse o mana usoara deasupra inimii Floricai. Nu stia cum putea pieptul ei sa o mai tina cand i se zguduia asa puternic, si se incrunta gandindu-se cat timp trebuie sa isi fi tinut inima acolo, inchisa, pentru ca nu a vrut sa o elibereze si sa o lase pe Ana sa o iubeasca.

-Iti aduc suba mea si eu mi-o iau pe a tatei si coroanele. Asteapta-ma pe drumul spre Armadia, trebuie sa imi strang cateva lucruri si ne vedem acolo.

Florica dadu din cap, recunoscand in tonul ei o urgenta si un secret, si deveni una cu umbrele, doar ca de data asta Ana stia unde sa se uite dupa ea. Ofta satisfacuta si se indrepta spre hambar, apucand o lopata pe care sa o dea intr-o parte in cautarea subelor. Chiar atunci, Ion iesi din spatele hambarului si se indrepta cu furie spre ea.

-Ana, curva nenorocita ce esti, ce faci cu Florica, tu adepta a Satanei, pacatoasa naibii, doua fete ce se saruta este-

Ana ii dadu cu lopata in cap. O ridica cu toata furia pe care o acumulase in ani de zile de cand il iubea si el o ignora, toata furia ce crestea de fapt odata cu copilul ei, dar pe care nu o ascultase pana atunci, crezand ca e o tristete profunda. Ion cazu la pamant, si Ana mai lovi o data, in spinarea lui, si inca o data, in crestet, pana vazu sange. Arunca apoi lopata in zapada ce se topea, si intra in casa cu inima inghetata.

Urma sa aiba cosmaruri cu crima savarsita ani la rand. Urma sa planga zilele pana ce ochii ii erau frunze de toamna si sa zbiere noptile pana ce vocea ii era de arama. Urma sa se urasca si sa vrea sa isi ia zilele din ce in ce mai rau in zilele cu ploaie, pentru ca ea era o criminala, o pacatoasa, o povara...

Urma sa se uite la Florica, din partea cealalta a patului pe care il imparteau in camera lor din casa unei preotese din Sibiu, si sa ii stranga mainile. Urma sa stea cu capul in poala ei pana adormea, si cand se trezea sa il ia impreuna cu ea pe Petrisor, baiatul ei, la plimbare. Urma sa o sarute pe tampla pe Florica, si sa o lase pe Florica sa isi atinga buzele de ale ei, si atunci toata frica ar fi fost pusa pe pauza.

Inainta in noapte cu o geanta plina de bani si una plina de haine, o suba groasa pe o mana, si una pe ea. Nu stia nimic din tot ce este zis mai sus, pentru ca in momentul asta nu o afecta. Acum tot ce conta era sa ajunga la Florica.

O vazu ca pe un vis de vara, ascunsa printre copaci, si alerga spre ea, cu bratele intinse. Balmaji ceva despre cum trebuia sa aiba grija de o problema nerezolvata, si nu ii zisese ca ea a fost cea care l-a ucis pe Ion, desi Florica aflase de cand Ana vorbea in somn, cerandu-si scuze la nesfarsit.

-Cum se face ca George o sa ne ajute? intreba Ana si isi dadu jos haina ei, dandui-o Floricai, ce zambea de parca ar fi primit greutatea ei in coroane, nu o haina.

-Am vorbit cu el despre Ion, si a fost asa de impresionat ca cineva il poate uri cum il uraste si el incat a decis sa ma ajute sa te scap de el. Dar, fie vorba intre noi, cred ca de fapt cam vrea sa il futa.

Erau singure pe drum, dar strigatul indignat al Anei si rasul plin de viata al Floricai trebuie sa se fi auzit pana in Orient si inapoi.

Ana ii zisese lui Ion ca e in voia lui cand aflase ca e insarcinata. Acum, mergand mana in mana pe drum cu Florica, ea tinand o lampa cu gaz in cealalta, i se parea ca nu e nevoie sa se mai lase vreodata in voia altcuiva, in afara de voia glasului inimii ei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asta a fost ultimul capitol y'all. Atunci cand l-am scris pentru Inktober prompt-ul era Dizzy, dar din nou, cred ca am folosit cuvantul "Ametit" o singura data in tot capitolul masdnja. Ce poti sa faci.  
> Ma rog, ideea e ca am mai multe fanfic-uri, inclusiv un high school AU cu Ghita si Lica din moara cu noroc (Ghita Samadaul e ship name-ul lor i called it) si poate o sa-l public iarna asta. Anyway sper ca ati avut o lectura interesanta si ca v-a placut uwu!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Primul capitol a fost scris inca din clasa a zecea, acum doi ani, si urmatoarele doua le-am scris acum o luna. Cred ca fanficul asta e unul dintre cele mai frumoase chestii pe care le-am scris vreodata. Titlul este inspirat de la trupa The Kryptonite Sparks, trupa mea preferata, din melodia ce se numeste "Esti", pe care va recomand sa o ascultati dupa citirea fanficului sau a primului capitol pentru a va reveni. Siii sper sa va placa!! Lasati comments si kudos daca a insemnat ceva pentru voi, asa cum a insemnat ceva si pentru mine. Cel mai important, totusi, impartasiti si cu altii iubirea fetelor astora, pentru ca ele merita.


End file.
